What A difference A nighr makes
by cindy zhao2018
Summary: kyra4原创，授权翻译


**2月12日，星期四**

\--

错了,错了,错了。一切都大错特错。

西弗勒斯斯内普，霍格沃茨魔法学校的魔药教授，沮丧的低吼了一声，从望远镜前面抬起了头。

他调整了一下望远镜的位置，再次靠近了目镜，希望能看到一些不同的东西。

但他再一次失望了。

该死的，一定是出了什么他不知道的差错！

星象表明，霍格沃茨即将发生一件事情——一件意义深远的事情，一件有可能会打破各个学院之间的壁垒，让学生们真正团结起来抵御外部危险的事情。

这个消息单独看来的确令人高兴，只是……

"不可能。"站的屋顶观景平台边，一向沉默寡言的教授一改常态，自言自语道。"完全不可能。不会是他们两个。如果是别的什么人，随便什么人……"他说着，一只手穿过油腻的头发，然后用拳头捶向他身边的石墙。

一定是他没有观测到正确的星象。

是的，一定是这样。

他并不是专业天文学家或者占星家。绘制星图，研究它们的运动，真的不是他所擅长的领域。

至少不像他对魔药方面那么具有天赋，或者像在黑魔法防御术方面那么深刻的研究。

所以现在是求助于专家的时刻了。

他需要一个人来指出他的错误，并且解读星象真正的含义。

但如果这位专家也和他的出同样结论的话……不，不会的。

他会同时听取算数占卜学占卜学教授费伦泽,以及天文学教授辛尼斯塔的意见。他们中的任何一个人都能告诉他星象的真正寓意。

如果霍格沃茨的未来都会取决于连个年轻人的爱情的话，他深切的为这所学校里的所有人感到恐惧。

**2月13日****，****星期五**

辛尼斯塔 叹了口气，这也许是她这节课第一百次叹气了。

她在这节课结束后要做一件事情。一件所有教授都认为必要的事情，当然这不包括她自己。辛尼斯塔依然对此事保留意见。

她认为教授们的决定非常离谱。

魔药课教授观测到的星象，经过她本人，费伦泽教授，甚至邓布利多自己也研究过，并且基于此做出了这个决定。

但在她看来，把这两个学生单独放在一起过夜，最终只会有一个人活到天亮。

为什么？

看看今天她在上课前看到的事情就知道了。

两拨学生在她的课堂上争吵了起来，学生们在晚饭前还这么有精力真是讨厌。

这两拨学生，分别是大名鼎鼎的波特, 韦斯莱, 和格兰杰, 另一波则不那么有名气——马尔福，克拉布和高尔。

战火当然是在哈利和德拉科之间首先被燃起的，但当辛尼斯塔到达教室的时候，她看到的场景是，赫敏挡在哈利的身前，瞪着对面那个浅金色头发的斯莱特林，对方显然对面前的棕发女巫的干涉不以为意，松松垮垮的站在那里。

"如果你要伤害哈利，你必须先过我这关，马尔福。"女巫手里拿着魔杖，坚决的挡在多次想要自己冲到前面去的哈利的身前。

德拉科动了动嘴唇，发出一声冷笑。"你说的好像我会害怕一样，格兰杰。我不介意亲手除掉一个泥（m）……"

辛尼斯塔不得不在这时候介入。

在那个斯莱特林小巫师说出"泥巴种"，导致韦斯莱失去控制之前，她走进了教室，及时的避免了一场六年级格兰芬多和斯莱特林的混战。

星象里提到的两个人，两个能结束这两个学院长久以来敌对状态的人，就是德拉科和赫敏。

因此几名教授决定为他们创造一个单独相处的夜晚。

希望他们会爱上彼此，而不是杀了对方。

哦，多么天方夜谭。

这是一个注定会失败的计划。

但这也是星象给他们的指引，霍格沃茨现在形势下最好的选择。

所以这个计划必须被实施。

当学生开始把课本、笔记和其它个人物品往书包里装的时候，辛尼斯塔又叹了口气。

现在是周五晚上的九点，她敢肯定学生们都急着要去教室之外的地方。

他们很快都可以如愿以偿，除了两个人。

"格兰杰小姐，马尔福先生，"在学生们大批涌出教室的时候，辛尼斯塔喊道，"我能和你们两个谈谈吗?"

两人不情不愿的挪了过来，他们一定以为辛尼斯塔是要为了上课前的一幕而责备他们。

不过她知道，一旦他们听完她真正要说的话，他们会觉得责备也不是不好。

辛尼斯塔注意到赫敏的两个朋友用同情的目光看着这边，而德拉科则向他的跟班们做了一个微妙的手势，意思是，"我处理好这里的事就去找你们。"

辛尼斯塔一直等到教室里只剩下他们三个人，才开口说话。

赫敏看上去很紧张，而德拉科也有些闷闷不乐。

"马尔福先生，格兰杰小姐，"她说，"作为级长和班里的前两名学生，我有一个特别的任务要交给你们。你们必须在今晚完成这个任务。"她看见两个人对视了一眼，彼此都十分警惕。然后回过头来看着她。

"教授，这个任务的具体内容是什么?"赫敏试探性地问。

"教员们最近观测到了一些不寻常的星象活动，"辛尼斯特拉说，"你们要做的就是追踪夜空中某些恒星和行星的运行轨迹。这是有关的清单，我希望你们能画出它们的轨迹。"她把一张羊皮纸递给德拉科，德拉科接过羊皮纸，看上去有些惊慌失措。

"当然，"她接着说，"这要占用你们整整一夜的时间。"(她没有提到的是，这份工作——一个把他们锁在一起的借口)。"你们必须紧密观察这些星星，直到它们消失在地平线以下，或者黎明的曙光让它们变得不可观测。这需要两个人的配合，一个观察，一个是绘制星图。十几个左右的恒星和行星必须每隔半小时进行一次检查和绘制。我建议你们交换位置，这样就能保持头脑清醒。在做这么重要的工作时打瞌睡是不行的。请记住，虽然这看起来有点不方便，但这对你们俩来说都是一种荣誉。以前从未把这么重要的任务委派给学生。正因为你们在学业上都如此杰出，并且通过履行你们的级长职责已经证明你们能承担责任，所以你们才有这个特殊的机会来协助教授们完成工作。我会给你们使用我个人望远镜的许可。"

德拉科最终开口，说出了两人共同的想法;"教授……你在开玩笑吧。"

"我向你保证，马尔福先生，我不是。这是一项非常严肃的任务，我对你们寄予厚望。你们要立刻动身。我会让家养小精灵在几小时后给你们带点夜宵，这样你们可以保持足够的体力。如果你不介意的话，我还有别的事要处理。"辛尼斯塔说完，大步朝门口走去。

她刚走到门口，赫敏惊慌失措的声音让她不得不停下脚步。"教授!你不能!我不能……他……我们不能在一起!"

辛尼斯塔露出一个笑容，看着面前的女巫一张快要哭出来的脸，她刚刚接受了一个几乎算是荣誉的任务，可你从她的脸上只能找到不安和震惊。这说明了很多问题。

辛尼斯塔感到恐惧，她对自己的行为再一次产生了怀疑。

他们的计划真的能成功吗？不，不会的。

但现在已经没有退路了。

"你会没事的，格兰杰小姐，"她鼓励道。

不等他们两人有机会进一步抗议，辛尼斯塔紧紧的关上教室门，并且念了一个咒语。

这个咒语会使门从外面和里面都锁着，直到天亮。

**00000**

赫敏马上走到门口，试图拧开把手，进一步和辛尼斯塔解释她不能接受这个任务的原因。德拉科马尔福是这个世界上她最后一个愿意合作的人，赫敏可以确定。并且她要告诉那个严肃的教授。

"门锁住了。"赫敏发现了这个事实。

她没有回头看德拉科的反应，当然他也不会做出任何反应，对着她。

赫敏听到了门那边隐隐约约传来的声音，她把耳朵贴在门上，辨认那是什么。

是哈利和罗恩。

他们没有离开，听起来在和辛尼斯塔争论着什么。

他们就在门的另一边。

声音很激动。

赫敏只能听到破碎的只言片语。

"教授,你不能——"

"你不明白,"

"马尔福恨她——"

"——赫敏在那里很危险——"

"——上课前他们的争吵?"

"威胁要杀了她。"

"——不会把她留在这儿的!"

她心里充满了对"男孩们"的爱和感激，尽管她知道他们的努力无济于事。

辛尼斯塔已经下定了决心。

似乎为了证实这一事实，哈利和罗恩的声音变小了——赫敏在她的脑海里看到教授做了一个她在课堂上经常做的那种沉默的手势——接着传来辛尼斯塔的声音。冷静的，无情的。

"我相信格兰杰小姐和马尔福都明白他们需要成熟的去完成这项任务。鉴于时间的有限性，我认为他们没有机会像小孩子一样吵嘴。此外，教授们也给予了他们足够的关注。邓布利多e任命了一个——一个监护人，定期检查他们的任务进度。总之，我对你们之间的友谊表示欣慰，但格兰杰小姐没有任何的危险。我向你们保证。这扇门直到明天早上会一直在魔法的保护下，没有人能从里面出来，外面的人也无法进入。所以我建议你们回公共休息室去。克拉布，高尔，你们也一样。"

他们也在外面吗？赫敏没想到两个有蠢又胖的斯莱特林学生会这么忠于他们的朋友，毕竟这不是斯莱特林学生拥有的特质，他们都是那样的……嗯，那样的人。

现在外面的声音已经很远了，他们听起来像是在天文塔的楼梯上下行。哈利和罗恩还在努力劝

那两个人还在吗?赫敏的想法。她没有料到那些又大又笨的斯莱特林学生会对德拉科表现出这么大的忠诚——她没有料到像他这样一个a级的笨蛋会激发出这么大的忠诚。嗯，她想，一丘之貉，诸如此类……

那声音现在正从通向天文塔的楼梯上走下来。她听得见哈利和罗恩还在为她辩护，但已经听不清他们在说什么了。她听到的最后一件让她真正理解的事情是，辛尼斯塔告诉四个男孩，如果他们担心的话，他们可以在早上回来接他们各自的朋友——但老实说，没有理由这么激动。

不过，从她的语气来判断，似乎连辛尼斯塔也不完全确定这一点。赫敏不知道她想说服谁——是哈利和罗恩，还是她自己。如果教授有疑虑，她到底为什么要完成这个荒谬的任务呢?

然后，声音越来越小，最后完全消失了。

**00000**

赫敏把额头抵在冰冷的门上，她不知道接下来会发生什么。

或许德拉科会在她转身的一瞬间，就用魔杖直接杀了她。邓布利多安排的监护人也来不及做任何事。

最后,她深吸了 一口气，决定直面这惨淡的现实。

但当她看到德拉科蹲在辛尼斯塔的望远镜旁，背对着她，似乎在调试仪器的参数。

"准备好记录，格兰杰。"他慢斯条理的说，"我会从轨迹开始。"他伸出手拨弄了一下浅金色的头发。"我希望我们可以完成这个任务，你和我在一条船上吗？"

赫敏站在那里一动不动，他不耐烦的转过身，用那双灰色的眼睛斜睨着她，"你可以开始了吗？"他气急败坏的说。"我以为你是那种……"他用一只手比划着，好像要从空气里找到那个正确的词语。"热爱写作业的怪胎，总是没有足够的作业来满足你。我想今天是你的幸运日，你可以一晚上都做这件事。白痴！别站在那里发呆！"

他恶毒的话语终于让她清醒过来。

赫敏走到辛尼斯塔的办公桌前，拿了几张表格，还有教授留给他们应该观测的星星的名单。

做完这些后，赫敏走到了墙边，德拉科的附近，当然了。

这附近没有桌子，凳子也是不可奢望的。

赫敏盘腿直接坐在了地上，把一本厚厚的教材放在腿上，垫在羊皮纸下面。

等她做好这一切，赫敏抬头看向德拉科。

对方正全神贯注的调试望远镜，赫敏胸前尤腾起一股怒火，这完全是浪费时间！

她清了清嗓子，说。"我准备好了，马尔福。"

她听到德拉科哼了一声，但她不能肯定那是不是他发出的声音，因为他一直背对着她。"哦，你结束你夸张的准备工作了。"

赫敏考虑要不要把膝盖上重的像砖头一样的书扔到他的后脑勺，这可以让他学会一点尊重，也许。

但后来她又觉得这不是个好念头，鉴于他们还要被困在一起一整个晚上。

虽然她不想承认，但就如同德拉科说的，她也希望他们可以完成这个任务。

"开始吧。"她拿起羽毛笔，笔尖悬在羊皮纸上方。

现在是9点15分。

And so it began.

注：

在某个时间，辛尼斯塔申请了霍格沃茨魔法学校天文课的教职，成为一个天文学教授。午夜的时候，她会在城堡最高的天文塔上给学生上课。她会让学生使用望远镜观测星空，并学习各种恒星、行星和星座。（来自维基百科）


End file.
